


And when i hit that dip get your camera

by skullage



Series: Kyung and Jiho Make a Porno [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: While there had been various hand-wavey gestures added onto the vague description of his duties as director, he did factor human nature into how he imagined his stint as an adult film maker would go, and this isn’t entirely surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an out-take from the yet-to-be-written au where kyung and zico make a porno. yukwon's perspective.

Yukwon refuses to do the interviews at first, not cowed by the insistence that “that’s what makes good porn”, because they’re not paying him enough to keep him there any longer than he has to be. They’re not paying him at all, really. Jiho gave Yukwon his word that he’d get a share of the profits, as if the word of a broke, twenty-four year old art student who’d sell out his own best friend if it got him famous means anything. But somehow Jiho had convinced him that the experience of getting to direct his own movie was somehow worth it, and now here Yukwon is, watching through his camera lens as a 184 centimeter tall man with chubby cheeks and bad hair gets fucked over a dishwasher by a man 15 centimeters shorter than him who is covered almost entirely in tattoos and whose voice, when he tells Jihoon to “just shut up and take it”, sounds like he’s been sucking down helium. Yukwon feels gratified in his choice to not do interviews, because who really needs to listen to that?

He moves closer, kneeling down on the dirty kitchen floor to get the angle right for the come-shot. They’ve had to shoot this scene enough times today that Yukwon can tell when Taeil is about to orgasm, and that worries him. Never before has he needed that kind of information about another man, but he’s a professional, and right now it’s information he can use. Taeil rams his hips into Jihoon one last time and comes with a moan Yukwon is tempted to edit out in post-production, but they get the shot they need. Taeil pulls out and turns Jihoon around, a little clumsily in the small space, and jerks him off until he his own orgasm spurts across his own stomach and Taeil’s fingers. 

A minute goes by of them just breathing and touching each other, stroking each other’s skin and kissing lazily, the importance of which Kyung could not stress enough when he sat Yukwon down and laid out the 101 Of Adult Film Making, so Yukwon makes sure to record enough of it that Kyung and the viewers will be happy. 

“Cut,” he says, and stops recording. “Good job, guys, we got it.”

Minhyuk, who’s been holding the door open the whole time to get light into the kitchen, throws them a towel. “You have to give them more compliments than that,” he says to Yukwon, looking affronted. 

“Great job?” Yukwon says. He gets off the floor so he’s no longer eye level with their dicks, not thinking about how the stickiness has now infected his knee and he might never get it off. It’s no wonder that Jiho and Kyung turned to porn to pay for their rent when the dump they work in can’t even afford to hire a cleaner. 

“Let it go, Minhyuk,” Taeil says, “I’m just glad he stopped saying,” he lowers his voice, “‘Um, nice job with the fucking’.”

“We’re not real porn actors,” Jihoon says, wiping himself down with the towel once Taeil passes it over. “We don’t need our egos boosted like that.”

“Are you saying I do?” Minhyuk says. He crosses his arms over his chest like that’s going to make them give him the answer he wants. He tries to look tough, Minhyuk does, but his face is too symmetrical and his nipples are too perky for him to really pull it off.

“You brought it up,” Taeil says, and shrugs. They head back out to the front of house and the couches in the corner where Jiho, Kyung, and Jaehyo are sitting around in various states of undress. Since they can’t turn the air conditioning on without affecting the sound quality of the film and they’ve had to close all the windows so the sound of what they’re doing doesn’t get out, the cafe has turned into a sauna and Yukwon, who has no reason to get naked and actual reasons to keep his clothes on, is sweating profusely. Minhyuk doesn’t seem to mind, either the heat or walking around fully naked, despite the fact that he doesn’t have any scenes today. Then again, he does this for a living.

Jiho lifts his head from where he’s drooping over the arm of the couch like a sad flower. “Is it our turn now?”

“Yeah,” Yukwon says, “I just have to change the memory card.” He takes his camera over to the designated equipment table in the corner of the cafe to search for a new memory card and back up the old one on his laptop. While he’s there Kyung bounces over to him.

“How are you feeling so far?”

Yukwon shrugs. “Hot.”

Kyung rolls his eyes. “I meant about the movie.”

“It’s early but I think it’s going to turn out well.”

Kyung practically beams. “I knew this was going to work.”

“You are the resident genius, after all,” Minhyuk says, coming up beside him, placing a hand on Kyung’s bare back above the waistline of his underwear. Even as he’s watching their chemistry Yukwon imagines how to hold the camera, which angles to use, if he needs to intervene as director or just let them go. 

“Did I thank you?” Kyung asks, and Yukwon wonders if it’s an unconscious thing, the way he turns his body in, the way his expression goes soft. “Because you put the idea in my head. Seriously, if it wasn’t for you this wouldn’t be happening. You’re the porn star that changes people’s lives. I should buy you dinner. Or a house, when the royalties start flowing in.”

“You can thank me when we’ve done our scene. That’s where I really change lives.”

On the other hand, Yukwon can’t believe he not only has to listen to them flirt but also has to endure their tender lovemaking. Maybe when they finally fuck they’ll stop being so disgusting. Kyung laughs and smacks his arm while Yukwon busies himself getting his camera ready, pretending he doesn’t have ears or a sense of humour that can be offended by Minhyuk’s awful jokes. He leaves them to it and heads over to where Jaehyo’s got Jiho up on one of the tables, in between his spread knees while Jiho pumps his cock.

“Ready to go?” Yukwon asks.

“Not quite,” Jiho says, dropping his hand. Jaehyo steps back, his dick hanging limply between his legs, looking upset. 

“Oh,” Yukwon says. He sets his camera down on the nearest table. “Do you not want to? Because it’s fine, that’s the number one rule, if you’re uncomfortable with anything you don’t have to do it.”

Jaehyo rolls his eyes, clearly more upset with himself than he is with anyone else. “I’m fine. I just. Does this ever happen to you?” He directs this question to Minhyuk, who has taken a break from fawning over Kyung to watch the unfolding drama. 

“Not even once,” Minhyuk says, and Jaehyo deflates completely. “But it happens to other people, sometimes. It’s okay. You just need to -- get in the mood. Think happy thoughts.”

Jaehyo clenches his jaw. “Wow, why didn’t I think of that?” He crosses his arms and leans against the counter, eyes downcast. 

Yukwon glances at Minhyuk, who glances at Jiho, who glances at Yukwon. As a unit they all huddle in together, their voices quiet as they discuss.

“What are we going to do?” Yukwon says, as Jiho says, “You’re the director. It’s your job to, you know. Make him perform.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“Use your wit,” Minhyuk suggests.

“You want me to make him laugh until he’s hard?”

“If it works,” Minhyuk says, at the same time Jiho says, “No, just. Pamper him. Make him feel good. Stroke his ego.”

“And his dick,” Kyung says, pushing his way into the huddle.

Yukwon sighs. While there had been various hand-wavey gestures added onto the vague description of his duties as director, he did factor human nature into how he imagined his stint as an adult film maker would go, and this isn’t entirely surprising. He moves to stand next to Jaehyo, who glances up at him from beneath his bangs. “You know you’re hot right?” 

Jaehyo scoffs like it’s obvious. “Yeah, I know. I’m the hottest one here.”

“Exactly,” Yukwon says, slowly. “Most of the people who watch this are going to be watching it for you. You already have a huge Instagram following, that’s only going to go up once this is released. What is it now, forty thousand?”

“Forty-three,” Jaehyo says, but he looks less dour, less like he’s going to throw himself into the Han River. 

“Forty-three thousand people are going to be watching a video you’re in, just because you’re in it. They’re going to be, you know, touching themselves to the thought of your dick, imagining they’re the one you’re. Well. That has to count for something. And just think of the amount of fans you’re going to get after this, how many people are going to be saying, “I knew that guy in middle school”, and tweeting pictures of you. You’re already Instagram-famous, and after this you’re going to be actually famous.”

Jaehyo nods thoughtfully, mulling it over. 

“Just think,” Yukwon says, “you could be the first Instagram-famous pornstar on Fishing Monthly.”

Jaehyo’s lets out a laugh, his expression changing completely. “Okay,” he says, his smile blinding.

“Yeah? Ready to go?”

“Yep, let’s do this.”

Yukwon grabs his camera before he changes his mind and gets into position as Jaehyo and Jiho start kissing again, for the first time finding the perfect angle without even trying.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fully on [twitter](http://twitter.com/pukkyung), btw.


End file.
